


Coffee or Shrimp; Why Not Both?

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: Izumi/Leo Week [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: IzuLeo Week 2020 - Day Five | FoodHis breath sticks in his throat in surprise as his shoulder brushes against his position shifting partner; their clothes catching against each other and rubbing into their skin. It has been a long time since they have been so out of sync, especially between the two of them. His eyes stare ahead, locking with his own gaze in the mirror before meeting the others.“We’re fine.”“Sure, you are."
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Izumi/Leo Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Coffee or Shrimp; Why Not Both?

_We are fighting for the Faith. That’s unshakeable will._

_We must go to top. ‘Cause we took an oath._

The squeaks of their shoes catching against the polished dance room floor overpower even the music blasting out of the expensive sound system. Their voices from the track echo between the soundproof walls and accompany the labored breathing from their mouths. Familiar beats pound against their eardrums nearly in tandem with their footfalls reverberating against the wooden panels.

_We are fighting for the Faith. That’s unshakeable will._

_We must go to top. ‘Cause we are Knights._

Askew.

His eyes sweep over their formation in the mirror, noting that someone is just a little too close and knocking their balance off center. The music goes on and everyone moves once more. It’ll be fixed by their next go at the song; small mistakes here and there are just human nature – no matter how many times they dance and sing to the same melody.

_With this sword of faith,_

His breath sticks in his throat in surprise as his shoulder brushes against his position shifting partner; their clothes catching against each other and rubbing into their skin. It has been a long time since they have been so out of sync, especially between the two of them. His eyes stare ahead, locking with his own gaze in the mirror before meeting the others.

Were this a real stage, they would have no choice but to keep going. There are no second chances out in the battlefield. But here, in the safety of the dance room – their home – it is acceptable to make errors. Rather, it is better to make mistakes now than later. Even so, that does not stop the heated glare he receives from his partner in the small collision.

Everyone pauses to look at them carefully, music still playing in the background – too cheerful for the atmosphere that is quickly becoming thick enough to cut with a sword.

Usually cool blue eyes begin to blaze with intense heat. “Leo-kun! What do you think you’re doing, today? You’ve been off beat since the first song.”

He reels back a bit, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Me? Sena, you’re the one a beat behind. And since you’re not moving as quickly, you end up closer to all of us.”

“Hah?” Izumi blurts out incredulously. “ _I’m_ not a beat behind, _you’re_ a beat ahead.”

“If you weren’t a beat behind, I wouldn’t have bumped into you.” Leo sticks his lips tightly together, mood increasingly declining like a free fall through the sky.

“No, it’s because you were a beat _ahead_ that you bumped into me.” The model presses. “I would have time to move if you slow down a bit.”

What is Izumi picking a fight for?

Leo narrows his eyes. “Why don’t you speed it up, Sena? We can’t go at your pace and finish the song in time.”

“It’s been a long time since you messed up on an old song. Isn’t it because of all the caffeine you poured down your throat?”

“What does that mean?”

“You’re buzzing so much you’re vibrating the walls.” Izumi barks out. “It’s hard enough to break away from your tempo and actually follow the music. If you keep going at this speed, we’ll never get through practice.”

“You’re the one holding us up by yelling at me.” He balls his hands into tight, white-knuckled fists at his side.

The model puts his own fists on his hips, eyes undividedly on Leo. “If you never fix it, we’ll just do it on stage and make fools of ourselves. Who do you think we are, Leo-kun? We’re Knights. We can’t show anything but coordination on stage.”

“You’re just blaming me because you don’t want to admit you’re the one who is off-beat. I trusted you to fall back into rhythm, so I didn’t say anything. I guess I was wrong!”

“If I’m wrong then I’m wrong. I make my fair share of mistakes, but I’m not this time.” Izumi steps a little closer. Though beautiful, Leo can’t help but stare in defiance rather than admiration. “Isn’t it because you’re only staying awake ‘cause you guzzled down coffee like water? You can’t survive off of coffee, Leo-kun. Why don’t you just go take a nap in your dorm? We’re clearly not finishing this session with you like this.”

Leo clicks his tongue. “If I can’t survive off of coffee, you can’t rely on vitamins. Eat a full meal, why don’t you, Sena?”

His chest. It aches. Izumi wanting him to leave hurts more than he ever imagined it would. The words were brief, lasting no more than mere seconds, but the strike against his heart – the same heart in Izumi’s very possession – was more powerful than any sword they have swung at their enemies. Leo feels himself bleeding out, thick liquid trickling like oozing molasses. The heat that prickles behind his eyes burn even more intensely, no longer just the after effects of lacking sleep.

“My diet is perfectly balanced for me. My complexion would suffer, otherwise.”

“Oh yeah? Then why do you sometimes get dizzy when you’re under a lot of stress?” Leo huffs back, standing his ground firmly with his feet planted. “You always, always, _always,_ cover it with anger and harsh words and try to deal with it by yourself, but you just look like you’re a breeze away from breaking, to me. If you ate well, maybe it would help you not feel so tired so quickly. And _maybe_ you wouldn’t trail behind the rest of us.”

The model scoffs, turning his head away to stare at Leo from the corner of his eyes instead and crossing his arms, closing his heart up. “Yeah, because you’re one to talk about tiredness.”

A rumble starts from deep within Leo’s throat. His teeth gnash together tightly, exerting pressure into his cranium. “You’re such a hypocrite, Sena!”

“Hah?! You’re the one staying up all night composing god knows what!”

“And you’re the one who doesn’t eat enough to function properly!”

Izumi forms his own growl. “Just sit to the side, Leo-kun! You’re in our way!”

“Fine! If you want me to go away-!”

A strained trill breaks between their yelling voices, “Looks like they’ve forgotten we’re here~”

Leo’s body jolts, his mind getting knocked out of the bubble he and Izumi created with just the two of them inside. His eyes flick to the side, gaze meeting Arashi’s worried amethyst orbs.

The blonde continues, getting closer to them and putting a hand on each of their shoulders, “Let’s calm down, okay? It’s not the time to say things you’ll really regret later.”

Leo turns his head away, not daring to look anyone in the eye. He can feel an embarrassed flush start to heat up his cheeks alongside the simmering anger. The contrasting feelings of needing to escape and yearning to stay war within his heart. Despite Izumi wanting to push him away, he desires to stay. Even if they fight, he wants to be right at Izumi’s side. Nothing feels the same when they’re apart. He thought Izumi felt the same…

Nonetheless, Izumi’s silence to Arashi’s gentle probing says more than his words do.

The dance room falls quiet; the song that has since become nothing but background noise ends in a decrescendo of familiar notes.

Tsukasa softly clears his throat uncomfortably, “Perhaps we should call this session to an end. It has been quite a while since you two have joined us, and you only just got back. You both must be tired. I apologize for forcing a lesson on you two so soon.”

“We’re fine.” Izumi replies, his tone anything but emotive.

Ritsu, in his ever-melodious voice, hums doubtfully. “Sure, you are. Is it because you two haven’t seen each other in a while? Tsukippi didn’t end up in Florence for work this time, like usual.”

“Why don’t we sit down and talk, hm?” Arashi urges. Leo feels her fingers squeeze at his shoulder and kind eyes staring daggers into the back of his head that he keeps towards them. “What has you so on edge, Izumi-chan?”

“Why am I getting targeted here?” Izumi retorts defensively.

“Because, although mean-spirited at times, you do not mean harm, but goodwill.” Tsukasa comments his piece. “It’s unlike you to escalate an argument like that, especially with Leo-san.”

Izumi mumbles under his breath, “Who told you to analyze me…”

“Not to say that Leo-san isn’t also responsible for rising to the challenge.” Tsukasa shakes his head and sighs. “You two are truly out of sync. With each other and with us.”

“We hate to see you fight as much as you two hate fighting.” Arashi adds. “Let’s at least-”

“Ah.” Ritsu suddenly exclaims softly.

Leo finally turns towards the group, worry unexpectantly bubbling up through all of his befuddled emotions. “Rittsu? What’s wrong?”

Ritsu, with his expression set in a serious frown, replies, “You two should go on a date.”

Tsukasa is the one who voices their shared question. “A date?”

After a fight?

The self-proclaimed vampire nods without a hint of jest. “A date. You two haven’t been alone together in a long time. You miss each other, don’t you? I bet you’re just wound up from not seeing each other in the flesh.”

Leo looks towards the ground and nibbles at his bottom lip. Anger, of all emotions the human mind is capable of, fades away the quickest. Now that he has calmed down, thanks to the others, the only sentiment willing to surface is a timid longing. He wants to spend time with Izumi, almost desperately so, but the air between them has turned awkward in the face of misunderstood feelings.

At least, he is starting to believe they were misunderstood.

“Of course, I don’t mind…” Leo trails off, still not looking up. He leaves the sentence hanging, allowing Izumi the chance to make his own decisions.

“Since you’re both so worried about each other’s health, why don’t you go cook something together.” Ritsu suggests, slowly falling to the polished floor and laying down. His eyes stare straight up towards the ceiling. “Make enough to feed us, while you’re at it...”

Arashi puts her hands together in enthusiastic agreeance. “The perfect way to build teamwork is to work in cooperation. Besides, that’s your Circle, isn’t it, Izumi-chan? You know everything in that kitchen.”

“And what, exactly, do you expect us to make?” Izumi replies in a weak voice.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tsukasa says in a voice stern enough to make them all turn his way – despite Leo and Izumi sheepishly wanting to turn away from each other’s gaze. “However, I am making it clear to you both now, that you are not allowed back in Knights until you resolve your issues.”

“What?” Both Leo and Izumi exclaim simultaneously, voices blending together in a single harmony.

Unfazed, Tsukasa tilts his head innocently. “I order it.”

From the ground, Ritsu snickers into his shoulder, the muffled sound only audible while the rest of them fall into complete silence.

Before they know it, Leo and Izumi find themselves in the Ensemble Square kitchen. Currently, they are the only two within its walls; polished, reflective surfaces of kitchenware staring back at them just as hesitantly. Leo watches from the corner of his eyes as Izumi releases a tense breath and walks towards a cabinet in the back. He doesn’t dare move, though. This isn’t a territory he is familiar with.

Rather, he fears what Izumi might say if he touches something he isn’t supposed to. They have both regained their composure since their confrontation, but the anxiety still prickles the back of Leo’s neck.

A dull thud echoes within the stillness before Izumi’s voice draws his attention in like a siren’s song. “Anything you want to eat?”

“No matter what you make, it always ends up good.”

“Not really what I asked.” Izumi says absently, his eyes not leaving the pages in front of him. His upper body is leaned over the island counter, chin in his hand as the other thumbs at the heavy cookbook splayed before him.

Slowly, Leo pads his way over, careful as he sidles up to Izumi’s side. “Well, what do you want, then?”

The model doesn’t flinch nor even peer at Leo’s new proximity. “Hm…”

He lays his forearm next to Izumi’s and rests his weight on it, arms ending up brushing against each other. “You don’t know either.”

“Figured I might as well ask if you were craving something.” Izumi shifts his weight as he slides the cookbook closer to the center between them.

“Why not something with shrimp then? If we’re going to go to do it together, it should be something you like.”

“Shrimp? Thought you’d ask for coffee cake of something.” The model chuckles softly, the smallest of smiles finally lifting his lips.

Leo cocks his head, “Why? Then you wouldn’t eat it.”

Izumi shrugs in reply. “We could still make it. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. Then all of this would be for nothing. Everything matters.”

Their eyes meet each other’s for the first time in a while – longer than they have gone for some time, now. Izumi’s azure eyes no longer blaze with heat, only the glittering, calm beauty that Leo has come to know through the years together gazes back at him. Izumi is still gorgeous even when fire scorches across his irises; Leo loves him no matter what side may present itself to him. Even if he has to tread across eggshells and broken glass to stay by Izumi’s side; because by his side is where Leo’s heart is most at ease, no matter the circumstances.

Izumi’s eyes flick between Leo’s own for a dozen of their heartbeats before looking down at the white pages once more. “How about this, then?”

“Hm?” Leo follows Izumi’s gaze, resuming his relaxed posture against the kitchen island. “Coffee Coconut Shrimp?”

“It’s a bit sweet, but you don’t mind that, right?” Izumi stands up straight, tapping the page with his fingertips. “It’s almost dinner, anyways.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” An easy smile lifts Leo’s cheek. “What first?”

“Get the rice from the pantry over there and put it in the rice cooker. I’ll start on the shrimp.”

Though he nods, Leo still finds himself lost within the various containers in the large pantry. The directions are vague, but he refuses to come out empty handed. The black and white labels on each container begin to blur in his vision; still, the word he is searching for finally comes to his attention while scanning the bottom shelf. His heart pulses in his eagerness. He slides it out and carefully adjusts the heavy container on his fingers as he brings it back out into the kitchen, setting it on the counter with a thump.

Leo goes through the motions, scooping out an adequate amount for them and pouring it into the metallic rice pot with sharp sounds like rain flying against window panes. Even the sounds of the water pouring from the faucet and into the pot spreads the midnight blue imagery further within his mind, allowing him to escape the reality of the bright, too-white lights shining from above.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Izumi’s sudden, frantic voice sweeps away Leo’s blissful thunderstorm like a swift tornado. “Don’t just pour water in there and call it a day. Wash it.”

The pot is taken from his hands before he could protest. “Ah, right. Sorry.”

So lost in thought, he forgot the most important part.

“I’ll do it. Go brew some coffee. Strong. You can do that, even when you’re a million kilometers away.”

Leo chuckles slowly, guiltily. Did Izumi notice? He inches away to the coffee maker. “A lot?”

“A cup is enough. Then get the kitchen scale from the cabinet above it, will you?”

After humming in acknowledgement, both of their voices fade away. The coffee maker whirrs and the rice cooker beeps – the only sounds that buzz through the room thereafter. Leo tries to take down the kitchen scale as quietly as possible, hoping not to disturb Izumi further. He already troubled the model with the rice, though he is usually fully capable of making rice. The least he could do is pay more attention rather than run away from the tense atmosphere.

Nothing will change if he blocks his ears and closes his eyes.

By the time he makes sure the coffee can make it through the process on its own and turns around to ask for more directions, Izumi is nowhere to be found. Though his eyes can’t find the model, his sensitive ears pick up the muffled shuffling coming from not too far away. Izumi would never leave something half finished and allow Leo to take the burden all by himself, anyways. That, he knows for certain. He waits patiently, leaning the small of his back on the counter and idly watching the coffee brew.

The unique aroma wafting from the liquid begins to seep into the air; covering the space in a warm blanket. Leo closes his eyes and takes in the familiar scent, calming his frayed nerves. He and Izumi will be fine. Whatever it may be, they will work it out.

The sounds of plastic containers meeting the surface of the counter makes him open his eyes. His sights immediately set on Izumi’s slim form beside him, two new ingredients now set on the counter. For him, sure, it wasn’t pleasant to get blamed, but as his anger matched Izumi’s, the words that he has always bitten his tongue at slipped out. A perfectly, imperfect opportunity had presented itself. They were words that he always wanted Izumi to hear, but was never sure how to voice them.

Leo is worried for his other half, and has been for a long time.

Now that his simmering hostility has faded away, he knows Izumi is worried too.

It nearly brings a smile to his lips as he asks, “What should I do with those?”

“Use the scale to weigh the right amount for both the panko bread crumbs and the shredded coconut, then combine them…” The model trails off, reaching over into another cabinet. “In here.”

A clear glass bowl is set down with a soft clack.

Leo shifts his eyes to the open piece of literature just on the other counter. “Can I bring the recipe book here? I promise not to get it dirty.”

“Sure.” Izumi shrugs, going back into the open pantry.

With his orders voiced, Leo sets about following the commands. He reaches across the other counter to slide the heavy book towards himself and picks it up, eyes scanning the glossy pages. He triple-checks the measurements as he makes his way back to his work station and sets the book down cautiously to the side.

Izumi comes back out with even more ingredients filling his arms. There is plenty of available space within the ES kitchen, yet, Izumi chooses to work beside him on the same counter – only just far enough away so the ingredients don’t accidentally get mixed up. Leo feels Izumi’s warmth as he slides in behind him, reaching for the finished coffee. The model takes it and moves away once more, leaving behind a chilly breeze in his absence.

Leo’s eyes move back and forth between the steadily increasing numbers on the kitchen scale and Izumi’s purposeful strides. The coffee is taken to the refrigerator and is exchanged for two cartons. He quickly glances back down, ending the stream of panko pouring down like a trickling waterfall. “Should I measure those out too, Sena?”

“Yeah. Don’t put them in the same bowl as the other two, though. And not the liquids yet.”

He hums his understanding. Izumi grabs an extra bowl and sets it down close, their shoulders brushing against each other with the proximity.

The process continues on similarly. Izumi knows his way around this particular kitchen, so Leo doesn’t complain when he is left standing in place and measuring out what Izumi gives him. The model goes back and forth between various areas, putting away the ingredients Leo has already set a portion aside from and taking out more.

When the dry ingredients have all been given to him, Izumi goes about making something else from the recipe. The model only briefly looks over Leo’s shoulders at the recipe book before getting to work, mixing together a sticky, orangey-red paste with some dry condiments and setting the small bowl and tiny whisk aside. Leo is impressed – he always is when it comes to Izumi – but working with him in the kitchen is a different experience to when working with him on stage.

They don’t automatically fall into sync, their breathing doesn’t occur simultaneously; what’s more, their skill levels are no longer near equal. Izumi, so clearly, has the advantage on this battlefield. And Leo gracefully relinquishes the situational throne to the expert. However, one thing stays the same, no matter what kind of battle they may face: watching Izumi work is hypnotizing and awe inspiring. Seeing him at ease and enjoying what he is doing is all Leo ever wants for him.

“I think the coffee should be cool by now. Can you measure the milk and coconut milk now?” Izumi asks, already turning his back to Leo and heading towards the fridge, trusting that Leo will do as asked.

Of course, he will. “Okay.”

After the coffee is measured out as well, the three liquids are poured into the second bowl filled with the other dry ingredients – flour and salt. Izumi hands him a whisk, instructing him to stir the mixture until it is smooth. And once more, the model disappears like an apparition in the breeze, moving onto his next task.

Leo shakes his head in amusement, watching the clunky batter transform into something creamy through the metal wires.

Izumi brings over an empty plate and a bowl already filled with something grey in color. Eyeing it, Leo takes in the shapes and the distinctive tail still attached to its body. Fresh shrimp that Izumi has already peeled, deveined, and cleaned lay clumped within the clear bowl.

“Do it like this, okay? Grab it by the tail and dip it into the batter. Make sure it’s all coated.” Izumi demonstrates with one. “Then pat it into the shredded coconut and panko until it’s covered. Don’t leave any spots empty.”

After the shrimp is finished, Izumi sets it down on the clean plate and picking up another. They go about coating each and every shrimp one-by-one together, their hands occasionally nearly colliding as they crisscross over to the bowl they need.

Usually, when one is angry, anything that the person of their directed hostilities does is irritating and deserving of a sharp tongue. But their lack of speech is contented, and the tune Leo begins to hum doesn’t bother Izumi in the slightest as the model continues his work with body and muscles at ease.

When they are through, he and Izumi clean their hands of stray batter and continue on with the recipe. Leo is put in charge of grabbing yet another plate and laying paper towels on top of it whilst Izumi heats up coconut oil in a pan. As they wait for the oil to heat to the correct temperature, the shrimp is brought over to the stovetop area.

With long, cooking chopsticks, Izumi demonstrates with the first shrimp. “It should be about two minutes until it’s a crispy brown on one side. Then flip it over. Put it on the paper towel when it’s done.”

“I can do that.” Leo reassures, taking the utensils from Izumi’s soft fingers. The brief contact sends a spark up his arm, one he is sure Izumi also feels if the way the model lingers on the touch is any indication.

He hears Izumi open the fridge again, but Leo keeps his eyes on the sizzling shrimp in the pan. There is a crunch and quick, shrill impacts that echoes in the room. The knife within Izumi’s hand sounds sharp, he absently thinks, poking at one of the shrimps. The next few minutes remain uneventful, the sporadic sizzling becoming background noise to Izumi’s movements in his ears.

With one batch of shrimp safely cooked and set on the paper towel to absorb as much oil as possible, Leo goes about putting in the next few. A piercing pop from the fifth shrimp in the pan surprises him as he lays it within the oil, jerking his wrist slightly. Searing heat burns into the smooth skin of his forearm, unconsciously making him exclaim out loud.

Cool fingers are immediately wrapping around his wrist, gently tugging the appendage away from the stove and pushing the sleeve higher. “Did you get burned? Let me see.”

Izumi’s frantic voice is somehow soft as the model murmurs it into his ear. After turning the heat down to its lowest setting, Izumi tugs him over to the sink and runs cold water onto the slightly reddened skin.

“It’s not that bad. I was just surprised.” Leo says, though allows Izumi to do as he pleases. “See? It’s just a spot, I’m fine.”

The sigh of relief that escapes from Izumi is visible in the way his shoulders sag. “Just… be careful, okay?”

“I know. Thanks for taking care of me.”

They fall silent. Izumi swipes at the skin on Leo’s arm with his thumb, the pressure is as light as a feather and barely there. Leo looks up from the periodic motions when Izumi stops.

“…I’m sorry. For snapping at you before.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Finally, Leo feels free enough to step back into Izumi’s bubble. “We were both so worried about each other that it came out all wrong. We haven’t been able to talk much, lately, either.”

Izumi presses his forehead to Leo’s and closes his eyes. “I missed you.”

He takes it a little further, tilting his head and taking Izumi’s lips within his own in a chaste kiss. “I missed you more.”

“We’re cooking.” Izumi looks away bashfully. “That’s unsanitary, probably.”

Leo smirks, but dutifully steps back. “No one will know but us~”

The rice cooker sounds its alarm, piercing through the jubilant atmosphere and shattering it into minuscule shards of crystal.

“Let’s finish quickly, Leo-kun.” Izumi says. “And before it burns.”

“Show me the way, chef.” Leo jokes, easily following along as Izumi grabs his hand and tugging him back to the simmering shrimp. “Hey, Sena?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Surprised azure eyes turn his way, Izumi’s head jerking to the side. “W-What’s with that all of a sudden?”

“I just love you. It’s not really all that sudden?”

Leo’s eyes fall half closed as Izumi is the one who steals a kiss from him this time. His soft tongue glides across Leo’s bottom lip before it ends enticingly, if not unsatisfyingly.

“Love you, too. Now stop or else it really will burn and we’ll never hear the end of it.”

The dusk breeze prickles goosebumps into their skin even as the last rays of the sun sear into them. A tantalizing aroma is picked up with the wind and blown in a swirling whirlwind around the pretty table they sit around. Glass plates connecting with the metal surface vibrate the piece of furniture in quick successions underneath their hands.

Arashi exclaims a happy noise, amethyst eyes sparkling in excitement as they rove over the array of plates set around the table. “This looks and smells delicious! You guys really cooked up a storm, didn’t you?”

“What is it?” Ritsu asks, looking up the arm that serves him a bowl of rice and gazing into blue orbs.

“Coffee Coconut Shrimp served with rice and orange-chili sauce, and a fresh salad on the side.” Izumi rattles off.

Arashi giggles. “I feel like we’re getting rewarded today.”

“Well, you guys do work hard.” Leo pipes in, a gentle smile spreading across his cheeks. “Especially when Sena and I can’t be here. Our treat, tonight. And… Sorry, for earlier. That wasn’t like us.”

“Yes, you should be repentant.” Tsukasa nods, trying to look stern despite the vibrating excitement creeping up his spine. “Our practice session didn’t amount to what I hoped for.”

“No matter how much you try to act like that, you’re still a brat.” Izumi snickers, earning himself an unamused look from the red head.

“Rudeness aside,” Tsukasa sweeps his violet eyes between the two of them, expression laxing. “It looks like you resolved your issues, so I’m glad.”

“My planned worked~” Ritsu sings, swaying his body back and forth in his seat. “Praise me~ Reward me and feed me so I don’t have to lift a finger.”

“Who do you think you’re asking?” Leo says in lighthearted disbelief. He swears this is a familiar act, perhaps a scene from last winter. “Guess I don’t mind, though.”

“No way. Kuma-kun, you have two working arms and hands, use them.” Izumi retorts quickly, setting down the last two bowls of rice with just a bit more force than necessary. “Hurry and eat before all of our slaving away over a hot stove goes to waste.”

The five of them, with Izumi trailing in last, burst into carefree chuckles. Soon, they’re all in their seats around the table within a garden full of blooming flowers. The warm breeze sweeps by, gusting stray petals high into the dusking, blazing orange sky.

No matter what bumps and misinterpreted feelings they may come across in the future, Leo knows they will be alright. He and Izumi. And Knights. From time to time, they may fall out of sync, but that is just fine. There is no need to choose one side over the other when the reality is that they are always on the same side, no matter how at odds their passionate words may seem. Compromises can be made and amendments can be said. Solutions are just around the corner as long as they search for it together. Leo is most confident in that fact now more than ever.

Underneath the table, he slips his fingers through Izumi’s, threading them on top of Izumi’s thigh.

“Let’s eat. Thank you for the meal!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had this recipe before, nor do I plan to, but let me know if it piques your interest to make it yourself~
> 
> Thank you for reading~ Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!!!!


End file.
